Only You
by Miss Ginny
Summary: Ginny Weasley is still suffering from her time in the Chamber of Secrets. She has always hidden it well, but suddenly every moment of pain is coming back to haunt her. Harry has gone down even deeper inside himself after the death of Sirius. Can they h


Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. If I did, I would be swimming in money, I my work would be published. I would not be writing fan fiction. Duh.

A/N: This might seem a little OOC, but its my first ficcie. Flames welcome, but only if this story completely sucks. You can never have too many reviews.

Summary: Ginny Weasley is still suffering from her time in the Chamber of Secrets. She has always hidden it well, but suddenly every moment of pain is coming back to haunt her. Harry has gone down even deeper inside himself after the death of Sirius. Can they help each other?

* * *

"_AHH!"_

_The girl was forced from sleep, not knowing, for a moment, who had screamed. Then, all of a sudden, _

"_Mum!"_

_The red-headed teen jumped from her bed so quickly that she failed to notice the glow of green that was streaming in through her window. Without a second thought, the girl thudded down the hall, pushing doors open as fast as she could, but only finding empty rooms behind them._

_She then succumbed to fear. Running down the stairs, heart pounding, hair flying behind her. _

"_Mum!" She screamed, "Dad!" But as she reached the foot of the staircase, she stopped. She stopped screaming. She stopped running. For a moment, she even ceased to breathe._

"_You!" She rasped, glaring hatefully at the thing standing before her. The snake-like man only smiled coldly. His eyes glowed red in the dark room. After a moment, the girl silently studied her surroundings, and gasped in horror. There, on the floor, laid every friend or family member she had ever known. Every single one of them the similar looks of fear on their faces. Her mum and dad, her brothers, Hermione, Luna, Neville, even Professor Dumbledore and Harry. They were all dead. _

"_YOU BASTARD!" she screamed, shaking in anger and sorrow, with tears streaming down her face. _

_The thing's only reaction was a sinister, harsh, laugh, and a green jet of light shooting towards her._

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Ginny Weasley shot straight up in bed, breathing hard. Within seconds, everyone at 12 Grimwauld place was in her doorway, wands out and ready.

"Ginny! What's wrong?"

"N-nothing Mum," the teen whispered.

Hermione Granger sat down at the foot of her friend's bed, a worried look on her face, but said nothing.

"No," Ginny continued, "really, I'm fine, I just, saw a m-mouse. That's all. Just please, go back to bed."

Molly Weasley sighed, knowing that there was no use arguing with her only daughter, especially when she was this upset.

"All right, everyone, back to bed with you." The group of people slowly exited out the door frame, Mrs. Weasley being the last. Right before she left she gave Ginny a look that clearly said "we'll talk more tomorrow". Ginny chose to ignore it.

After a moment, Hermione crossed over back to her side of the room.

"Gin…"

"It was another dream, 'Mione."

"Ginny, maybe you should tell –"

"No! I'm not telling anyone! I shouldn't be having these dreams! Nobody can know!"

"Gin, nobody'll hate you, they'll want to help, especially after the Chamb—"

"Hermione, Shut up."

Hermione looked taken aback, "But Gin, I just—"

"Shut up about the bloody Chamber of Secrets!"

Hermione winced at the anger of her friend. She had suspicions that Ginny would always remember her adventure in the Chamber, but she never suspected that it was still disturbing her this much.

"I'm sorry 'Mione I just….. never mind, I'm going back to sleep"

But Ginny didn't sleep. She tossed and turned until the the light of false morning shined through her window. She laid in bed, wondering why it was her. Wondering why she couldn't forget. Wondering why the awful nightmare of Tom Riddle still haunted her every moment of every day.

* * *

Wow, I'm pretty excited, considering that this is the first story I've ever written that's worth posting. Thanks for reading it! I may not get around to updating (but not from lack of trying)before i leave for camp, and then i'll be gone three to four weeks. Please let me know if i should bother to continue!

MG

* * *

R&R


End file.
